Magic Throne Part 1
by jvllomo5
Summary: This story is actually my own story and this story is about a girl who is the highest point of all the mages which she don't know.


Magic Throne(Part 1)

One winter morning, there was a girl named Claire. She was quivering because of the cold air. In any minute there came an old lady, yet she looks strong to take on any physical activities. "Good morning kid, would you like to go with me?" The old Lady asked. Feeling happy, Claire replied "I would like to ma'am". The old lady smiled at her and began saying "My name is Ms. Nelia; I am the teacher of magic beginners of Magic Palace". Claire was puzzled about the words Ms. Nelia said to her, and as she was about to reply, Ms. Nelia raised one finger and started spinning it. Claire was even more puzzled. Ms. Nelia's hands began to glow, the colour was Fuchsia, and not any second they disappeared in the cold air. Claire began to open her eyes, she saw kids flying, fighting, and doing magic everywhere. "This school is not just any ordinary school" she said "It is full of magic". She took a slow step where the light of the sun surrounded her body. But, all of the kids and even the teachers began to stare at her like she is a golden girl. Before she could say a word to everyone, Ms. Nelia caught her by the hand and started flying toward the window of the tower. "Ms. Nelia could you please explain this to me" Claire pleaded. "You know Claire, this is not an ordinary school, this school is for magic" Ms. Nelia explained. Ms. Nelia took a book from her golden locker. Ms. Nelia turned the pages and started saying weird words. Claire then began to feel a hand compressing her by the shoulder and lifted her slowly. After a few seconds. Claire began to feel better than before. "What just happened to me?" she asked herself. "Oh, you're awake" a small chubby girl from her back started talking. "I am Jenny, one of the students her in Magic School" she introduced herself. "What just happened?" she asked again. "Ms. Nelia gave you a power" she explained. Claire was so shocked. "Then how could I use my powers?" she asked again. "You can do it by pointing your hand into objects and concentrate" she replied. So Claire pointed her hand at the window and the window started to fade. "Bravo! I just knew your power" Jenny exclaimed. "What is it?" Claire asked curiously. Jenny smiled and said "You are the magician of Disappearance and Camouflage". Claire smiled. After testing Claire's power they went to a nearby house, just beside Magic School. "What are we doing here?" Claire asked. Jenny just pretended not to hear something and went straight forward the dark alley. "You know Claire this house is not an ordinary house it's a magical house" Jenny exclaimed. Claire could get the point, because by that moment she realized that even it was just a small house the hall seems to have no end. They went back to Magic School for the tournament. "Jenny, Claire where have you been? You're a few minutes late for the tournament" Ms. Nelia asked them. "We went to the fountain at the back" Jenny lied. "Why are you lying?" Claire asked. Jenny blinked an eye and started sitting in the chair. "Round one begin!" the host shouted. In the battlefield a girl with an iced body took a slide to a boy with fiery hair and hands. The girl with ice then multiplied into two. They boy sent out flames that melted the girl's clone. After the tournament, Ms. Nelia told Claire and Jenny to go with her at the backstage. "Hello Mr. Flare and Mrs. Icicle, I would like you to meet our new student, Claire!" introduced Ms. Nelia. "It's nice to meet you Claire" Mr. Flare greeted her. Claire, feeling ashamed, disappeared. Mrs. Icicle was so shocked that Claire suddenly appeared. "Where did Claire go?" Mrs. Icicle asked. "I believe she camouflaged, she's just watching us" Jenny exclaimed. Mrs. Icicle smiled and slid past Jenny going inside the Magical Castle. Later that evening, when Jenny found Claire, she told her about the potion brewing contest. Claire felt excited and hurriedly went to the hall to sign up for the contest, but, as she was running a guy with a dark satin cloak caught Claire and disappeared with a dark-violet smoke.

Find out what's going to happen next in Part 2.


End file.
